otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy New Year! (Phineas and Ferb)
Happy New Year! is a New Tear's Eve-themed episode of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on December 7, 2012 as part of the first episode of the show's fourth season (along with the episode "For Your Ice Only"). Episode Summary It's New Year's Eve, and Linda has dropped Phineas and Ferb off to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro since she's taking care of all the kids tonight. Candace, who is in the car, is complaining about not being late for her first grown-up party. After the car drives away, Isabella can't wait to have fun, and Vivian comments on staying up late to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop, as Buford elbows a sleeping Baljeet. Isabella reminds Phineas that another tradition is kissing someone special at midnight and hopes she can be kissed, but Phineas doesn't get the hint and says they're going to make a New Year's ball and drop it from outer space. Vivian, oblivious, says he has an active imagination. Isabella, disappointed, adds it's not active enough. Vivian goes back inside to make some hot chocolate and wonders where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, seeing Major Monogram wearing a snow outfit since the lair is frozen due to a broken heating system and the repairman was on vacation in Aruba. He tells Perry that they are in the same climate until a ball hits the background showing Monogram and Carl are on a tropical beach. He briefs to Perry that Doofenshmirtz is doing something at City Hall and has to put a stop to whatever it is before joining Carl for Jet Skiing. Perry, annoyed, leaves. At the backyard, the kids finish building the giant New Year's ball. Later, Irving, the Fireside Girls, and other kids arrive at the backyard. Phineas shows them the inside of the New Year's ball, including punch bowl sailing, a balloon room, "the bed of a thousand coats," an infinity slide, and a grand ball room. Irving then gets on the infinity slide and can't get off. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm keeps saying "Happy New Year!" so much that Doofenshmirtz keeps telling him it's not midnight yet. Perry arrives and is quickly trapped in a giant sparkling cider bottle as a cork. Doofenshmirtz explains him that he learned that there is a tradition in America of making a "New Year's Resolution" that he didn't understand since back in Drusselstein, any changes were forbidden. Since he lives where everything changes, he created the Resolution-Changer-inator that looks like a bow-tie and plans to change everyone's New Year's resolution to making him their leader and obeying his command to take over. At City Hall, Linda and Lawrence can't wait to dance in the party while Stacy and Candace remind each other that they're adults now. Candace tells her resolution is that she's no longer going to bust Phineas and Ferb, but her obsession starting to affect her until Stacy restrains her. Jeremy and Coltrane arrive to welcome the girls. Meanwhile, Perry escapes the bottle by shaking it until it pops him out; Norm comments that carbonation is fun. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz arrives in City Hall and asks someone what their resolution is, telling them, "That's what you think!" At a table, Candace keeps thinking of her resolution about Phineas and Ferb and her obsession keeps coming back. She gets so tense that Stacy tries to calm her down, telling her that it's just a temporary relapse. As Jeremy comes by and asks her about her New Year's resolution that Stacy told him, she quickly goes to the restroom and Jeremy realizes that she's experiencing a relapse. Doofenshmirtz continues asking people about their resolution, and Perry arrives. Doofenshmirtz tells him that this is a black tie party, so Perry quickly leaves and comes back a few seconds later wearing a tuxedo. While Perry chases Doofenshmirtz, Linda and Lawrence discuss male and female Egyptians wearing makeup. At the restroom, Candace tries to restrain herself from busting her brothers, but she hears two ladies talking to each other. One points out that the other is breaking her resolution against eating sandwiches in the bathroom, but the other lady states that it's not midnight yet. Candace decide to bust them before midnight starts and runs back to her house. Phineas activates the giant New Year's Ball to go up just as Candace arrives, but Irving tells her that he's live-streaming the event on the Internet so that everyone could see it. Candace tells the camera that she's going to bust Phineas and Ferb, and runs back to City Hall. After she leaves, Irving tells the camera that she never busts them and "Internet-land" isn't real. At City Hall, Doofenshmirtz and Perry runs into the coatroom and fight each other. Later, Candace returns, exhausted, and Jeremy offers her an apple cider. Candace refuses since this is her last chance to bust them; Jeremy realizes she's still having a relapse. Candace plugs her cellphone into the giant screen, showing the giant New Year's ball, but everyone finds it amazing. As Candace tries to find Linda, a woman states that if they were her boys she would bust them; Candace asks her to adopt her. Phineas pulls the lever again to drop the ball, since it's almost midnight. At the coatroom, Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry trapped in a straitjacket and hears that it's one minute to midnight. He readies his Resolution-Changer-inator and runs to the stage. Perry escapes the straitjacket and, wielding a chair, rushes toward Doofenshmirtz. However, Perry puts down the chair and sits down, letting Doofenshmirtz proceed with his plan. As everyone counts down to midnight, Candace tries to get Linda's attention but finds her and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. At the same time, the kids count as the giant New Year's ball goes down to earth, and the lady in the bathroom tries to finish her sandwich. At midnight, Doofenshmirtz activates his Resolution-Changer-inator to the crowd and ask what their New Year's Resolution is; they all say that they will follow Doofenshmirtz as their new leader. Doofenshmirtz, happy that his plan has worked, insults Perry before ordering everyone to follow him to take over City Hall; however, no one follows him. He then asks why they aren't following their resolution, but a man tells him that no one keeps their New Year's resolution. Doofenshmirtz then realized that Perry knew this was going to happened even after fighting each other. Perry then gives him one of Norm's New Year's noisemakers and they both join the party. Everyone then dances for the New Year, both at the City Hall party and Phineas and Ferb's ball. After the kids exit, Ferb launches the giant New Year's ball into space, where it explodes into fireworks. Candace and Jeremy go to a balcony where Candace tells him that she won't be able to keep her resolution. Jeremy tells her it's okay since he likes her just the way she is. They wish each other a Happy New Year and kiss. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Eileen Galindo as Vivian * Jack McBrayer as Irving * John Viener as Norm Category:Disney Category:New Year's Category:Episodes Category:2012 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel